


In The Night

by faithseed



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Soft Jacob, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 06:57:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16300244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithseed/pseuds/faithseed
Summary: No one would ever dare describe Jacob as 'soft'. Not to his face or to another living soul. Yet, behind closed doors, his soft side is revealed but only for one person.





	In The Night

**Author's Note:**

> I will never stop writing Jacob being soft as hell.... its my weakness....
> 
> Let me know what ya'll think! I've been like super depressed about my writing and in general so any kind words or tips would be great.

You were completely, utterly, and madly in love with Jacob Seed. Despite all that was happening with the cult, you decided to stay. You hated not being by his side or not being able to talk to him for hours out of the day. And when you were with him, it was complete euphoria. 

The Veterans Center was quiet and the large room full of incomprehensible papers and plans you wanted no part of was yours alone. The large double doors were open wide to let the cool night air fill the room. Faint music from outside echoed around the center along with the eerie crying and whimpering of wolves. You always felt bad for those poor creatures locked away in cages, but Jacob never let your thoughts linger long on them.

A large leather chair sat you and Jacob, with you straddling his lap and him leaning back, his eyes closed in content. You wore nothing but his t-shirt and your underwear, his calloused palms gently caressing your bare thighs. His military jacket was open, exposing his chest while your fingers carded through the thick red hairs decorating his scarred skin. 

“Jacob?” You whispered, leaning forwards and kissing his cheek. “Are you asleep?” 

Blue eyes slowly opened as he grumbled, tugging at your thighs in an attempt to pull you closer. He took a deep breath and a small smile pulled his lips. “No, I’m not.”

You let out a soft chuckle, peppering kisses all over his face. Your hands moved up to his face, running over his jaw and the back of his head. “Hmm, I was just making sure. You can’t fall asleep on me.” 

“Oh?” He mused, kissing you back and moving his hands to your hips. “Why not?” 

A long sigh left you as your forehead touched his and you laughed. Your thumb massaged his throat and you moved your lips to his. “I don’t want to be alone.” You rolled your hips to move closer, earning a low breathy moan from the man underneath you. 

Jacob tugged your lower lip between his, wrapping an arm around your back to pull you against his chest. You could feel him getting hard again and you smiled sheepishly. Taking a deep breath, you pulled back and cupped his face. 

He gave a dejected noise at your refusal. “What?”

“Not here. Not again.” You whispered, turning your head to look at the entrance door that was closed and locked. At least, you remember it being locked. “I’m tired.” 

His hands rested back on your thighs, fingertips dancing across your skin as they traced circles and uneven shapes. Small traces of his own like the marks and bruising from his teeth hidden by his shirt that now hung around your body. He smiled and tilted his head, watching you intently that look in his eyes. The look of love and adoration that he only showed you. 

A new song changed on the radio below the balcony, rising up into the room and Jacob groaned, leaning into your touch as your hand rest on his cheek. 

“What? You don’t like this catchy song about your brother?” You laughed, humming along with the intent to annoy him. “They should have wrote more songs about you.” 

Jacob eyed you curiously, hands running up your back under the shirt. “What would they sing about?” 

With a shrug and a tug of your lips, you ran your thumb over his beard. “Oh, about how strong and incredibly smart you are.” You were bragging now, grinning as you thought of ways he could fit into an inspiring song. “Safe and warm and sweet.”

“Now you’re going too far. They’ll think I’m weak.” 

Another laugh took over you. “No I’m not.  _ You’re not _ . You make me feel safe even now and warm when you hold me.” You moved your hands to his chest and slid them down his torso as your eyes wandered. “And you’re handsome.” 

“ _ Handsome? _ ” He muttered in disbelief, raising a brow in question. “I don’t think anyone would agree.” 

Now you pouted and began kissing him again. “I don't care if no one agrees. They’re all  _ wrong _ .” Jacob seemed amused by your sudden mood of kissing him passionately and grinding against him. After pulling away only slightly and taking a breath, you whispered “Don’t you know? I only fall for handsome men.” 

A soft groan bubbled in his chest and he kissed you back just as hard, tongue delving in your mouth as lips pulled in a satisfying way. He tasted of black coffee and cheap liquor that you had snuck out of a home during a raid. You shouldn’t have been there but was thankful for it now- he tasted heavenly and it was intoxicating. 

Your breathing picked up and you were moaning now, feeling like you were turning into putty in his hands. He was turned on again and you weren’t sure if you would be able to stop yourself this time. His hands were teasing with your underwear and your thoughts were scattered, pulling away and breathing heavily against his throat. 

“Have you changed your mind?” Jacob whispered teasingly, waiting for your consent to move forward. 

With a low whine you leaned your head onto his shoulder. “I wish we had a warm bed.” 

He chuckled and pulled your head up to gently kiss your lips. “You know I can’t leave and the beds here aren’t so… warm.”

“Fine,” you sighed heavily with a playful smirk. “But don’t get mad if I fall asleep on you afterwards.” It was late in the night and you were incredibly exhausted. 

Jacob gave a devilish grin- like a wolf that had cornered it’s prey. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


End file.
